


I Kinda Love You

by gentlewhumping



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, No Plot/Plotless, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewhumping/pseuds/gentlewhumping
Summary: Just a small double drabble of endgame morcia. Meant to take place after the end of the series, but no spoilers or plot or anything like that. (aprox. 250 words)
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Kudos: 16





	I Kinda Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derekmorqan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekmorqan/gifts).



Penelope and Derek are old, not ancient mind you, but old enough that their grandkids have flown their own kids' nests.

They remained friends past retirement and through distance and drama. Penelope married twice, once ended in divorce, the other in a heart attack. Derek married once, and that ended, too. The two were always there for each other, and remained friends in the happy times and the darkest of moments.

Their kids and their kids' kids know each other, two families becoming close through the bonds of their parents. If Derek's son was visiting family, they just as easily could be visiting a brother or sister as one of Penelope's children.

And one day, when Derek was over helping Penelope paint her cabinets, he said, almost casually, "I should have kissed you back then."

"When?" Penelope questioned, not missing a beat.

"Your choice."

"Well, you could always kiss me now. To make up for it."

So, he did. And the two remained friends. But, they became something else, as well.

And their children would say that it had only been a matter of time, and their grandchildren would be surprised that they hadn't been more before, but none of that was what mattered. What mattered was that Penelope and Derek were what they needed for each other when they needed it, and held no regrets, and no matter what form their relationship may have taken, there was always one constant;

"I kinda love you, Penelope Garcia."

"And I kinda love you, Derek Morgan."


End file.
